dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 32
December 17, 2013 Season's Greedings! Larfleeze is back! Find and recover the stolen gifts in Metropolis and Gotham City before it's too late! Look for Yuletide Fear (Villains) or Winter Plunderland (Heroes) in your Mission Journal. Larfleeze's greed can't be satisfied so he is taking advantage of a heated battle between the Green Lanterns and the Sinestro Corps. Look for Ring in the Holidays in your Mission Journal. Players must complete Yuletide Fear or Winter Plunderland and Season's Greedings in order to receive the Ring in the Holidays Daily Mission. Each day of the event, look for Season's Greedings and Ring in the Holidays in your Mission Journal to complete the mission and earn Holly Leaves. *New Collection Added – What's Yours is Mine *New Feat Added – Decked Halls Don't forget to visit Skeets' Workshop to shop for the latest winter clothing, holiday goodies, and festive base items. Skeets' Workshop is located in your HQ and inside the Secret Research Facility. Nature and Sorcery Update We've updated our Nature and Sorcery trees. A full list is contained in the notes below which is comprised of any power which was altered or changed for this update. Refer to the in-game tooltips if you need to know everything the ability should do. Any ability not listed means this ability was unchanged. New Abilities Nature has had one ability replaced. Pterosaur Form has been replaced with Serpent Call. Sorcery has had one ability replaced. Life Element is now Conjure Shard of Life. Skill Tree Changes: Nature: The Plants tree has been renamed to Flora. The Shapeshifting tree has been renamed to Fauna. Sorcery: Rejuvenate and Vengeance no longer requires Soul Siphon (previously Shared Fate) to purchase. PvP Gear disabled in PVE content We have taken steps to prevent players from using their PvP gear/weapons in PvE instances. Players are informed via the chat log when their gear is disabled and re-enabled. Their stats will also reflect this. PvP weapons will become unusable but NOT unequipped. Global Ability Update – Home Turf (DLC 6), Origin Crisis (DLC 7) and Sons of Trigon (DLC 8) Most enemies in 4- and 8- player operations, alerts, and raids will now be vulnerable to counter mechanics, for Home Turf, Origin Crisis and Sons of Trigon content. Weak enemies will not inflict counters and are only vulnerable to counter. However, boss and higher ranking enemies will inflict counter attacks on players. When a boss or higher ranking enemy scores a counter attack, they will be immune to further counter attacks and control effects for an extended period of time and will flash blue during that period. However, unlike players, they don't gain any damage prevention while immune to counter attacks. Alerts *Fixed an issue where you would not be placed back in the Hall of Doom after exiting the Armory, if you entered the Armory from the teleporter in the Hall of Doom. *PS3 ONLY: Gotham Courthouse : NPCs should now more reliably show up on the PS3. Audio *Fixed a number of issues that would cause location-based background music to cut out. *Cinematics now play correctly on surround-sound systems for PS4 and PC platforms. **This fixes an issue where movies were stereo only on PS4. **This fixes an issue where surround-sound encoded movies were center-channel only on PC. *Fixed an issue where music for a race would sometimes continue to play after the race was finished. Bases *The Base Generator is now operational. The Generator is located in your Hideout, or on the bottom floor of your Lair. Players now have the flexibility now to fuel their base's power levels from the Mainframe or the Generator. Camera *Fixed a bug that caused the camera to sometimes zoom in and out while in movement mode and fighting large enemies. *The camera will now remember your desired camera distance setting when loading to a different area of the game. Challenges *Old Gotham Subway **Fixed an issue with Pengbot Maximus spin effects lasting longer than intended. *Old Star Labs **The Flash will now pull enemies close to him while fighting Gorilla Grodd. Chat *Players will now be correctly informed that the person they sent a Tell is Away from Keyboard (AFK). Collections *Star Labs Research Facility: A fix has been made for a briefing that could not be reached due to collision that was blocking access to the area. Controller *PS4 ONLY: Fixed the PS4 controller light bar so it will remain the color of the power type that you chose. *Added support for more controller types on pc. Marketplace *Angry Gorilla Form now grants the following abilities as part of the Acrobatic Movement: Glide, Rocket-Assisted Glide, Grapple Line, and Glide Line. *Robot Pterosaur now grants the following ability as part of the Flight Movement: Supersonic. *Fixed an issue with zip code being prompted in the Marketplace when previewing orders. Mission *Striker's Prison: Reduced the difficulty of the Home Turf DLC 6 Striker's Prison solo instance boss fight. Operations *Origin Crisis **Family Reunion and Brothers in Arms: Weak enemies in these operations no longer punish vulnerable attacks. **Family Reunion: The damage output of certain bosses has been made more manageable. Powers Celestial *'Divine Light', while in healer role, will now target group members instead of allies for the initial placement of the healing glyphs. This prevents one of your group members and their pets getting more than one glyph. Also the power cost in healer role was reduced from 450 to 325 (only healer role). *'Retributions power cost has been increased. *'Wither's animation has been adjusted to allow you to start weapon attacks earlier. *'''Cleansed Wither's animation has been sped up which has reduced the amount of damage dealt. *'Cleansed Blight' will now heal you and up to 7 group members while in healer role. *'Consume Souls first tick of healing has been increased and one more tick has been added overall. *'Cleansed Curse''' will now heal you and up to 3 group members over time when the target is knocked out. *'Cleansed Deathmark' will now heal you and up to 3 group members when the target is knocked out. *'Cleansed Malediction' will now heal you and up to 7 group members equal to a portion of the damage dealt. *'Corrupted Benediction' will now heal you and up to 7 group members equal to a portion of the damage dealt to enemies from your weapon or Celestial combos. *'Anoint' now buffs your Precision by a percentage, rather than by a flat amount. Earth *'Reinforce' now buffs your Precision by a percentage, rather than by a flat amount. Fire *'Absorb Heat' will now continuously heal you while using it against a Burning enemy. Gadgets *'Battle Drones power out will now scale with your vitalization and will now revitalize the group's power when it is knocked out. 'Ice' *'Reflection''' will no longer stomp out Shatter Restraints and leave you with no damage absorption. Light Powers *The stun from Impact and Hand Clap will no longer be broken early by damage. Nature *Removed camera shake from feral animations. Fauna Tree *Pterosaur Form **Replaced with Serpent Call *'Gorilla Form' **If the player has purchased their native movement boost ability they will gain access to acrobatics movement boosts while in this form. **If the player has purchased their native movement attack abilities they can be used in this form (except Dive Bomb, Dustoff, or Dash Attack). *'Rampage' (supercharge) **Damage and healing has been increased. *'Carnage' **'Carnage' now buffs your Precision by a percentage, rather than by a flat amount. *'Insectoid Form' **If the player has purchased their native movement boost ability they will gain access to flight movement boosts while in this form. **Insectoid form weapon attacks have been re-ordered to have access to all Hand Blaster basics. Previously players did not have access to a proper lunge, and had a point blank area of effect for hold ranged. See below for new combos. **If the player has purchased their native movement attack abilities they can be used in this form (except Dash Attack). New Insectoid Melee Combo *Hold: Leap Attack **Interrupts, Vulnerable to Block. **Interrupts strong ranged, sustained, or charge-up attacks with a swift melee attack. *Tap Hold: Overgrowth **Leap into the air and blast the ground with an explosion of vicious plants, damaging and knocking back all nearby targets. **This is now a point blank area of effect. Primal Wolf Form *If the player has purchased their native movement boost ability they will gain access to super speed movement boosts while in this form. *Primal Wolf form weapon attacks have been re-designed to allow this form to have proper ranged attacks. See below for new combos. *If the player has purchased their native movement attack abilities they can be used in this form (except Dive Bomb or Dustoff). Primal Wolf Melee Combos *Taps: Wolf Claw **Basic melee. *Hold: Wolf Rush **Interrupts, Vulnerable to Block. **Leap quickly at an enemy deflecting ranged attacks and juggling them into the air when Supercharge is at maximum *Hold Hold: Ferocious Backfist **Interrupts, Vulnerable to Block. **Lunge at an enemy deflecting ranged attacks and knocking them down. *Tap Hold: Feral Stomp **Interrupts, Vulnerable to Block. **Viciously stomp enemies in front of you knocking them down. *Tap Tap Hold: Hop Claw **Interrupts, Vulnerable to Block. **A quick claw attack stunning and knocking down enemies in front of you. *Tap Tap Tap Hold: Double Slash **Interrupts, Vulnerable to Block. **Slash at enemies in front of you with both claws stunning and juggling them into the air. *Tap Tap Tap Tap Hold: Primal Uppercut **Interrupts, Vulnerable to Block. **Clobber enemies in front of you with a rising uppercut that juggles them into the air. Primal Wolf Ranged Combos *Taps: Air Slash **Basic ranged *Hold: Primal Burst **Block Breaker, Vulnerable to Interrupt. **Lob primal energy blasting enemies in a sphere and knocking them down. *Hold Hold: Lupine Darts **Block Breaker, Vulnerable to Interrupt. **Fling darts in a long range cone to damage and knock enemies down. Flora Tree *'Thorn Shield' **Ability had its name changed to Thorn Burst to resolve messaging conflict. **A spread Healer damage-over-time cannot overwrite DPS damage-over-time. **A spread damage-over-time that now ticks once a second (like the other poison spore abilities) instead of every two seconds. *'Briar' **Animation time was reduced. **Damage was balanced with the new animation time. **Healer damage-over-time cannot overwrite DPS damage-over-time. *'Chaotic Growth' (supercharge) **Supercharge cost reduced from 100% to 50%. **Base damage increased. **Most that cannot be crowd controlled will now be hit for a small amount of damage. *'Bloom' **Now causes a small heal over time for the first 2 seconds, before causing a large burst heal. **Added point black area pushback on cast, to match visual effects. *'Harvest' **Removed interrupt vulnerability. **Removed encasement. **Removed Crushing power interaction. **A spread Healer damage-over-time cannot overwrite DPS damage-over-time. *'Impaling Thorns' **Adjusted this ability to ensure it always lands when it looks like it should. *'Vine Lash' **Healer damage-over-time cannot overwrite DPS damage-over-time. Sorcery Summoning Tree *'Wrath' **The Power Interaction for Red Soul Aura will now cause additional damage instead of polymorphing enemies. **Will no longer remove the Red Soul Aura on use. *'Transmutation' **Changed to point blank area of effect damage and knockback. **Consumes Red Soul Aura and detonates enemies for additional damage. **In healing role, enemies detonated will heal nearby allies. *'Sacrificial Offering' **Red Soul Aura will now protect the user from some damage if active when cast. *'Life Element' **Replaced with Summon Shard of Life *'Soul Storm' **Removed lob component from the projectiles, they now fire directly at the target. **Increased the speed of projectiles. **Will no longer remove the Red Soul Aura on use. **Deals additional damage when Red Soul Aura is active. Destiny Tree *'Condemn' **Added additional tick of damage on cast. **Animation time was reduced. Damage was balanced with the new animation time. **Healing from the Bad Karma Power Interaction will now work when the enemy is at range. *'Shared Fate' **Changed name of ability to Soul Siphon. **Grants Red Soul Aura from enemies. **Changed to cone area effect with a 4 target max. *'Vengeance' **Power Interaction with Bad Karma will now cause additional damage instead of polymorphing the target. **No longer a channeled ability; does all damage at once. **Added Golden Soul Aura to the tooltip. **Changed it so if you get Golden Soul Aura, it works like the other abilities that use it (only gives you 10% Crit Heal Chance and no longer gives Crit Ability Attack Chance or Crit Heal Magnitude). *'Polymorph' (supercharge) **Reduced supercharge cost from 50 to 25%. **Now deals damage as well as the polymorph. *'Karmic Backlash' **Changed to AE damage + knockback. **Inflicts Bad Karma, depending on role. **Healing from the Bad Karma Power Interaction will now work when the enemy is at range. *'Baleful Transmogrification' (supercharge) **Supercharge cost reduced from 100 to 50%. **Circle of Protection ring visual effects were removed. **Area effect explosion visual effects were removed. **Damage was increased. **No longer does a knockdown at the end. *'Invocation of Renewal' **Now causes a small heal-over-time for the first 2 seconds, before causing a large burst heal. **Players below 35% will be healed more quickly. **Knocks down nearby enemies. *'Weapon of Destiny' **Ability was changed to be Beneficial, instead of Utility type, allowing it to be activated while abilities flagged as harmful are still animating. **Healing from the Bad Karma Power Interaction will now work when the enemy is at range. PvP *Mainframe Trinket Update **Sidekick/Accomplice, Back-up/Henchmen, Supply Drop, and Orbital Strike Uplink Devices can no longer be used in PvP Deathmatch Arenas. Raids *Paradox Wave and Nexus of Reality Raids have been reduced to normal difficulty. *Gates of Tartarus **Fixed an issue in the Swarm Boss fight where the Javelin transports could not be interacted with, so players could not re-arm the Living Statues. Seasonal *Skeets Legendary Emporium - Winter holiday items are now available for a limited time. UI *Options **We have added a setting so that players can toggle on/off the mission tracker prompt. This is located under Options > Settings > UI to show or hide the mission tracking reminder. *Users should no longer encounter issues when configuring chat options using the controller. **PC Only: Players using a mouse should once again be able to edit or delete chat tabs, and leave custom chat channels. *Items with mods in their sockets will correctly display Cannot Trade. *Text should no longer marquee incorrectly in the Map UI. *Crit bubbles should once again display properly. *PS4: UI: On Duty: Fixed an issue in which your group members' role and legends selections were displaying improperly. *PS3/PS4: The R1 controller prompt in the Inventory UI should no longer overlap the Base tab. *PS4: Mail: The Actions menu should no longer be covered by the attachment slots. *The full credits are now displayed when going to Settings>Credits. *Players should be able to properly select amongst your characters in character select and see those characters update. *PS4 Only: Chat tabs should now save properly. Category:Game Update